Black Back
by Miranda El Capoln
Summary: Une démarche silencieuse, des yeux froids et perçants, du succès auprès du sexe opposé...Non ce n'est pas Jethro Gibbs...
1. Chapter 1

Un silence régnait dans le QG du NCIS, les premiers rayons de soleil se reflétaient timidement sur les vitres de l'immeuble. Les Agents DiNozzo et David pianotaient déjà depuis un certain temps sur leur ordinateur. Tony soupira finalement, mit ses pieds sur la table et plaça ses mains derrière la tête: il avait fini. Esquissant une mimique, il se tourna vers Ziva, vantard. Cette dernière eut un regard exaspéré.

- Réflexe !! cria Tony en lançant à sa collègue une boule de papier qu'elle rattrapa sans aucun effort.

En voyant cela, le jeune Italien eut une moue boudeuse et marmonna :

- Mais comment est-ce que tu fais…

- Tu l'as dit toi même DiNozzo : réflexe...lui répondit l'ex-agent du Mossad, légèrement moqueuse.

A ce moment là Gibbs arriva, son éternel café en main, Abby sur ses pas.

- Salut !! lança la jeune laborantine, à peine arrivée, l'air enjoué.

- Bonjour Abby... lui répondirent les deux premiers agents du NCIS en coeur.

Jethro ne prit même pas la peine de les saluer. Il s'assit à son bureau et la gothique fit de même, sur l'espace de travail de Timothy McGee. Au même moment, l'ascenseur émit un tintement sonore et s'ouvrit sur le jeune agent du NCIS et une femme inconnue. Mais quelle femme...

Elle était d'une finesse extraordinaire et ce malgré sa petite taille. Ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais, lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos et leur couleur était accentuée par la lumière naissante. Elle avait un visage mince, sans imperfection, excepté une cicatrice récente sur le coté de la joue. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, en amande, émeraudes, brillants d'un éclat quasi magique, d'un éclat bien familier... Elle avait un nez droit et une bouche naturellement sombre, sensible et finement dessinée.

La jeune femme était habillée d'un long pantalon noir qui masquait des bottes tout aussi noires. Son pull aux longues manches, tombaient sur ses mains délicates. Mains qui portaient un énorme carton qui semblait peser fort lourd. Le silence était roi, régnant sur tout. Le jeune Tim s'assit normalement, comme si de rien n'était, et salua Abby. C'est alors que la mystérieuse femme s'approcha du bureau de Jethro, l'air grave.

Il la reconnut alors. Son éclat, son rire, son sourire, sa voix, tout défila dans sa tête en une fraction de seconde, elle était revenue...

- Mon dieu...balbutia Gibbs

- Je n'ai jamais vu une telle créature...commença Tony.

- Je vois que tu m'as reconnu, ça prouve que tu ne m'as pas oublié, c'est déjà ça, commença la jeune femme d'une voix chaude et grave.

- Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu... répondit l'ex marine toujours abasourdi.

- Je viens te voir en ultime recours Leroy, l'interrompit-t-elle.

- Tu m'appelles toujours de la même...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir : elle lui posa l'index sur les lèvres, ce qui le réduisit au silence.

- Je ne vais pas faire une séquence émotion. Je vais te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur, parce qu'après cela risque d'être trop tard. Je vais commencer donc par le plus important. C'est déjà un énorme effort que mon cher frère m'ait reconnu...

Le silence qui suivit donna lieu à une certaine gêne. C'était la soeur de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tout le monde les regardait à présent, interloqués, mais pas autant que l'intéressé...

- Tu te rappelles de l'enfant qui jouait dans les grands prés avec toi? commença-t-elle doucement mais fermement. La petite fille aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux charbons… Si, je suis sûre que tu te rappelles, comment m'oublier... Cette même fille s'est retrouvée terrifiée lorsque son grand frère est parti et quand sa mère est morte. Restant seule avec un père alcoolique qui rentrait ivre tous les soirs ou presque.

Elle marqua une pause et plongea son regard dans celui de Gibbs qui n'avait pas pipé mot. La jeune femme reprit son histoire, sans tarder davantage.

- Cette jeune fille qui préférait rester dans une cave humide et sordide, plutôt que de monter au salon, où son père la frappait régulièrement. Cette même fille qui a vu, un soir, son père fou, complètement fou. Ce soir là, je me suis retrouvée propulsée contre la belle étagère que tu avais faite un soir d'été. Il a entrepris de me brûler ensuite, se contrefichant de ce que je pouvais avoir comme blessures, avec le chandelier de grand mère. Et lorsque l'incendie a démarré, je ne me suis pas laissée faire et je l'ai laissé périr dans ses flammes, les flammes de l'enfer, qui étaient siennes.

Elle marqua une pause après ce long monologue que personne, pas même Gibbs n'avait osé interrompre. Et avant même d'avoir repris correctement son souffle, elle enchaîna, mais d'une voix toujours aussi calme, posée.

- Trois mois plus tard, je revenais en Israël, car n'est-ce pas mon pays natal? Notre mère y est née aussi… Mais les choses ont changé et je reviens pour te dire Adieu...Tu trouveras dans ce carton toutes les lettres que je t'écrivais quand j'étais au Pays et que je me languissais de toi tandis que tu faisais tes gue-guerres je ne sais où. Tu verras un net changement. Mais sache que j'en écrivais chaque jour ou presque.

Elle déposa le mystérieux carton, fit quelques pas vers la sortie mais se retourna, semblant avoir oublié quelque chose.

- Shalom, Leroy, n'oublie pas que je t'aime...

Et cette fois-ci, elle disparut, happée par l'ascenseur, laissant son frère comme deux ronds de flanc, ne sachant quoi dire. Il sentit qu'une douleur venait de se réveiller et qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas de sitôt…

Le soleil était maintenant haut, mais pas à son zénith. Tony se leva et il aperçut quelque chose au sol qui semblait être un paquet de cigarettes. Il le regarda de plus près. Sur l'une des faces figurait une liste de numéros de téléphone, sur l'autre : un plan griffonné à la va-vite.

- Elle a fait tomber ça, Gibbs... fit le jeune italien d'une voix hésitante.

Son patron ne lui adressa pas un regard, se contentant de lui tendre un papier : une adresse de parc.

- Ah d'accord, souffla Tony après en avoir prit connaissance. J'y vais tout de suite!

L'agent Anthony DiNozzo frottait ses mains, tachant vainement de se réchauffer contre ce froid qui sévissait durement. Il s'assit sur un banc, attendant.

_Elle devrait bien arriver... pensa-t-il_.

Et au même moment, une jeune femme sortit de nul part et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, déroba son bien qui dépassait de la poche de l'ex-agent de Baltimore. Elle en sortit une cigarette, qu'elle alluma.

- Mon dieu ça m'a manqué... Bonjour, je vous ai vu tout à l'heure, vous êtes?

- Euh... Je m'appelle Anthony...DiNozzo... se présenta Tony, quelque peu décontenancé.

En temps normal, il lui aurait retourné la question, mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'en empêchait. C'était idiot, mais le simple fait de sentir son visage si près de lui, lui procurait un frisson indescriptible. Lui intimidé? Non, ça devait être autre chose...

- Et bien moi, je m'appelle Miranda El Capoln, et comme vous l'avez deviné, je suis la soeur de Gibbs.

Et après un long silence elle ajouta:

- Parlez moi de lui. Dites-moi s'il a changé ? Comment est-il?

Tony comprenait parfaitement où le jeune femme voulait en venir. Miranda était avant tout une soeur en manque de son frère, de quelqu'un qu'elle devait plus que tout aimer, parce qu'il le fallait, ça lui était vital... Alors, il s'éclaircit la gorge et planta ses yeux clairs dans ceux de Miranda, à grand peine.

- Jethro, Gibbs... commença-t-il d'une voix lente, qui cherchait les bons mots. Le boss est quelqu'un qui aime contourner les règles sans le montrer, discrètement à l'insu de tout le monde. Il a cette manie quand il vous regarde… C'est comme s'il allait vous arracher des lambeaux de votre peau. (Tony eut une mimique mi-amusée, mi-sérieuse.) Il a cette manie de toujours apparaître quand vous ne vous y attendez pas… Et toujours quand vous êtes en tords ! Alors vous avez droit à sa petite claque derrière la tête, histoire de remettre tout ça en ordre…Gibbs est terrible dans son genre, mais je sais que je peux compter sur mon patron...conclut Tony le plus sérieusement du monde.

Miranda l'avait écouté parler et ce de façon très attentive. Et sans savoir pourquoi, elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, qui réchauffa le corps de Tony. Décidément, elle était vraiment exceptionnelle.

- Merci beaucoup… Je vais vous laisser à présent, mais sachez que j'ai eu un réel plaisir à vous écouter...

Et sur ce, elle se leva et tourna les talons, abandonnant un Tony encore sous le charme. L'agent du NCIS sourit : le fameux paquet de cigarettes trônait à coté de lui...

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit laissant apparaître DiNozzo, un sourire figé jusqu'aux oreilles. Il posa un regard enjoué sur la pile de rapports qu'il avait à finir et Jethro le regarda faire, surpris.

- Depuis quand des rapports à écrire ou réécrire te font sourire DiNozzo? Mais quel jour est-on aujourd'hui bon sang... demanda Gibbs visiblement agacé.

Tony n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la directrice Sheppard venait de descendre, pressée. Elle se dirigea vers l'homme aux cheveux gris et planta son regard dans celui océan de Jethro.

- Dans mon bureau, et tout de suite, je ne me répéterai pas, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sèche et méconnaissable.

Le concerné ne se fit pas prier et sous le regard étonné des membres de son équipe, il se leva et suivit la directrice dans son bureau.

- Rentre tout de suite Jethro, fit Jen d'une voix toujours aussi curieusement peu engageante avec même des relents d'agressivité.

- Oui...

La porte s'ouvrit sur le bureau de la patronne du NCIS, et Jethro put enfin voir ce qui rendait Jenny aussi furieuse. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs semblait attendre, les yeux plongés sur le soleil qui illuminait le bureau à travers les grandes baies vitrées de la pièce.

- Ne te fit pas aux apparences Jethro, les larmes sèchent vite, fit remarquer Sheppard, en face de Gibbs.

- Qu'est ce que...?

- Tu croyais que l'ignorer serait la meilleure solution ? Elle va mourir Jethro… Si nous nous faisons rien, elle est condamnée à une mort certaine, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Et d'un pas étonnamment silencieux, Miranda s'approcha de son frère.

- Regarde moi, Leroy, regarde moi, lui demanda sa soeur d'un ton calme. Mais devant le refus de son frère, elle haussa la voix, montant d'un cran, ou plutôt de dix. Regarde-moi bon sang !! Dans les yeux!

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il porta son regard dans celui de Miranda. Et il vit. Il lut le désespoir de la jeune femme, vit sa fatigue, vit qu'elle ne voulait plus continuer mais qu'elle se battait envers et contre tout pour survivre. Pas vivre, non survivre, survivre à ce qu'il ne savait pas et alors il se dit que peu importe ce qu'elle lui demanderait, il l'accepterait, c'était la moindre des choses.

- Ecoute bien, ce que j'ai à te dire, je ne le répéterais pas deux fois. Je ne me ferai pas mal une deuxième fois alors écoute moi bien. Je suis en danger de mort et je suis venue te dire adieu, parce que tu es la seule personne que j'aime qui soit encore vivante. Oui Leroy, je t'aime. Entends bien. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

La jeune femme déglutit et respira un bon coup. "_Dernière ligne droite_" pensa-t-elle, "_après c'est le ravin"._

- J'étais du Mossad, j'avais une mission : infiltrer une cellule d'Al Caida. Mais pas n'importe laquelle, elle était dirigé par Salomon Erdife, un nom de roi Israélien pour un mental Irakien. Cet homme n'est connu que dans le coeur même du service terroriste, et surtout malheureusement dans le Mossad. Il est aussi puissant que Ben Laden en personne. J'ai donc été fière d'avoir été choisie pour cette mission.

Miranda eut un léger sourire, semblant se remémorer ces moments vécus. Mais ce sourire laissa bien vite place à une grimace, et elle poursuivit, la voix douloureuse :

- Mais dès le deuxième soir, ça a mal tourné. Je me suis retrouvée coincée contre un mur avec 5 extrémistes de merde. J'en ai bousillé 4, le cinquième était Salomon. Je me suis enfuie, comme une lâche, et alors mon honneur a été bafoué. Je me suis enfuie vers ce toit, on m'attendait… deux autres agents du Mossad, mes meilleurs amis. Tous les deux se sont prit une balle en pleine tête. Le temps que je réagisse, j'embarquais déjà dans l'hélicoptère qui nous avait attendu. J'ai ensuite demandé une protection qui m'a été refusée, je ne sais pourquoi. Alors, comme je sais que je vais mourir, je veux te dire une dernière fois ce que tu as laissé derrière toi. Te dire ce que je ressens pour toi et te rappeler surtout que tu as une soeur.

Un silence se fit. Lourd, répugnant, écrasant, Jethro aurait tout fait pour qu'un bruit éclate, mais rien de tout ça ne se produisit, alors il vit perler au coin des yeux de sa tendre sœur, une larme, brillante, reflétant tristesse et douleur. Il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Il essuya cette manifestation sa tristesse et prit son visage entre ses mains, doucement.

- Je ne te laisserais pas, lui chuchota-t-il. Tu vas être mise sous protection rapprochée, et je te jure qu'ils ne te toucheront pas, qu'il ne t'approchera pas... Je vais te pro..

- Non, pas toi, je ne veux pas que tu prennes le risque, toi, de me protéger Leroy, prends ton meilleur agent qui le fera ou laisse-moi mourir.

Il resta de marbre, mais si ça devait juste être ça, il l'acceptait. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Ce serait Anthony DiNozzo qui s'occuperait de la protection de Miranda, il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Ca faisait 5 ans qu'il travaillait avec lui.

- Il n'en est pas question. Mon meilleur agent étant Anthony DiNozzo, tu seras sous sa protection. Jen, si tu le permets bien sûr.

- Aucune hésitation Jethro, mais...

- ... Où logeront-t-il? Dans ma maison... Il faudra installer des cameras... des micros...

- ... Et je veux absolument que tu la suives partout, DiNozzo, tu lui colleras aux fesses comme personne. Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'amuser, mais rappelle-toi que c'est ma soeur... insista Gibbs, quand il eut convoqué tout le monde.

- Vu le respect que je te dois... commença DiNozzo

- On va pas faire de formules de politesse, Tony... le coupa Jethro, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Vous logerez chez moi. McGee, je veux des cameras absolument partout! Le plus de dispositifs de sécurité possible. Est-ce que c'est clair?

- Euh, oui... bien clair, patron, bredouilla Tim.

- Alors au boulot, Ziva et moi, on s'occupe de trouver ce salopard. Et vous, vous faites ce qu'on vous a demandé! ordonna Gibbs. Et oui, tu t'en occuperas avec McGee, Abby, ajouta-t-il devant le regard suppliant de la laborantine.

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, on ne vit que des ombres qui passaient et repassaient. Tout était mis en place pour que Miranda vive, ou plutôt, survive...

**MTAC,21 heures**

- C'est bon McGee, toutes les cameras sont "opérationnelles"! cria Tony au jeune agent qui se trouvait dans le MTAC et testait le matériel de surveillance. Le jeune italien, quand à lui, avait installé Miranda dans la chambre de Gibbs et testait avec McGee, depuis la maison de son patron, les installations high-tech fraîchement installées pour la sécurité.

Justement Jethro arrivait, son éternel café noir à la main.

- Alors, où est Miranda? demanda-t-il.

- Euh... ben… euh... bredouilla Mc Gee.

- Je lui ai dit de dormir. Normalement, elle est dans ton lit, le coupa DiNozzo à travers la caméra de surveillance.

- Comment ça « normalement » ? questionna Gibbs en insistant sur le dernier mot, faisant planer une menace non dite.

- Oh quand je testais les cameras et les micros avec Le Bleu, j'ai entendu des pas dans l'escalier...

- Et tu n'es pas allé voir!! hurla Gibbs, écrasant son gobelet de café dans sa fureur.

- Je reconnais les pas, ceux-ci ils descendaient, comme je n'avais entendu personne monter, j'en ai déduit que c'était ta sœur. Je sais ce que je fais, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Tony.

- J'espère bien… marmonna Gibbs le regard flamboyant. McGee ! Continuez, vous faites du bon boulot. Nous effectuerons des roulements, quand Ziva arrivera, ça sera son tour.

- Pas de problème, Patron!

**Cave de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, 23 heures.**

Elle ponçait encore et encore. Le bois émettait un frottement continu. Les deux bras passés autour de la rampe de l'escalier, le jeune italien ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder à l'oeuvre encore et encore. Il sortit enfin de sa rêverie quand la femme leva la tête vers les escaliers.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à regarder, mais vous pouvez venir m'aider, mes bras commencent à fatiguer...

- Oui, j'arrive, attendez.

Dans sa précipitation, il rata une marche et trébucha, Miranda lâcha ce qu'elle avait dans les mains tout de suite et le rattrapa de justesse. Dans ses yeux, avait luit, pendant à peine une fraction de seconde, de la peur. Leurs visages étaient à présent tout près, avec pour seul intervalle une ouverture où même une misérable fourmi n'aurait pas oser se faufiler…

S'ils avaient pu lire dans les pensées de l'autre, ils auraient partagé cette délectation mutuelle de pouvoir sentir leur souffle se mélanger et s'effleurer avec légèreté, les faisant frissonner discrètement de plaisir. Tony sentit autre chose que du désir partagé en elle. Ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient comme ceux de Gibbs, ils semblaient cacher un terrible reflet lorsque l'on y regardait de plus près… Plus qu'une couleur d'iris un peu trop confuse… Un pâle reflet qui ressemblait à une vitre cristallisée par une nuit glacée New Yorkaise. Une vitre brisée d'un appartement nu, sans aucune touche de personnalité… Et il se voyant seul, à l'intérieur de cette boîte, avec pour seul compagnie les ténèbres que l'on laisse entrer dès que la peur s'empare de nous… Qui nous avale… Qui ne nous quitte plus…jamais…

Soudain, Tony réalisa qu'il était allé trop loin… Miranda était totalement pétrifiée. Non seulement parce que Tony avait pu voir clair en elle, mais aussi par l'expression de son visage… Il semblait blême, figé par une peur plus ou moins primaire… Décidée à rompre cette ambiance glaciale, elle dit :

- Vous sentez le sable chaud...

- Et vous, c'est un mélange de vanille et de cannelle... dit Tony d'une même voix basse et grave.  
- Il serait bien que je vous lâche ou vous voulez entendre vos louanges toute la nuit? demanda la jeune femme.

En guise de réponse, il se retira et vint se planter devant la table où Gibbs posait ses outils de bricolage. Il les regarda, attentivement, comme un chirurgien de renommée mondiale. Il les toucha du bout des doigts et finit par se baisser pour prendre ce qu'avait laissé tomber Miranda dans sa précipitation. Il se mit doucement devant le bateau et invita Miranda à se placer devant lui.

- Venez, je vais pas vous tuer, placez vous devant moi, choisissez un endroit au hasard, un endroit bien défini du bateau et laissez vous guider, même si vous êtes douée, je vais vous montrer ma façon de faire.

Elle hésita un instant, puis vint se poser devant le jeune homme. Le jeune italien posa ses mains sur celles de la soeur de Gibbs, et elle se laissa guider, dans le sens du bois qui vibrait. Les gestes, toujours les mêmes, se faisaient les yeux fermés. Des mains douces et fortes à la fois… Comme ceux des pianistes qui composent des improvisations en mezzo forte, nous enchantant et nous entraînant dans leur douce folie musicale. Apparemment, elle était habituée à poncer le bois…

Curieux, il laissa Miranda prendre les commandes. Des émotions à perte de vue… Tony n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser dominer mais il savait que son orgueil typiquement masculin allait briser la magie du moment. Le temps en suspens, son cœur suivant la cadence de Miranda, une illusion fantasmagorique digne des plus grands chefs d'œuvre de Chopin. Il voulait pleurer mais ses yeux refusèrent de se plier à cette volonté futile. Des larmes de joie ? De tristesse ? D'émotion ?

Son corps d'homme virile, lui-même rejetait cette idée de s'abaisser à ce sentiment de « femmelette »… Il le sentait quasi-collé à celui de la jeune femme. Mais «ça » grandissait, « ça » embrasait son être comme un lever de soleil éblouissant le ciel de tons enflammés… Mais ce rêve, Miranda y mit fin en rompant le contact charnel entre leurs mains qui s'étaient entrelacés inconsciemment. Oui… Inconsciemment… Et d'un pas léger, Tony la regarda monter les escaliers silencieusement. Errant encore dans des pensées, on ne peut plus décalées dans cette cave...


	2. Chapter 2

[Alors Tony? demanda Gibbs à travers le micro du jeune homme, qui se surprit à sursauter.

[Oh pas grand chose, elle est endormie sur le canapé, elle a tenu à te dire qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir dans ton lit. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'en ai aucune idée, mais personnellement je commence à fatiguer aussi alors si...

[Ok...Mais tu dors à côté d'elle... ordonna Jethro.

Et il raccrocha, sans laisser le temps de répondre à Tony. Celui-ci se plaça à coté de la jeune femme regardant son si doux visage. Il avait envie seulement de l'effleurer du bout de ses doigts, mais il n'y arriva pas. Sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune homme se coucha aux côtés de la soeur de Gibbs et en sentant son odeur de vanille et de cannelle, il s'endormit.

Quelques rayons, juste de quoi réveiller Tony, et illuminer le salon de Jethro Gibbs. Difficilement le jeune italien se leva, se frotta les yeux et s'étira, en bayant au passage. Il regarda autour de lui et tomba sur Miranda, ses cheveux luisaient au soleil et semblaient l'éblouir, ils touchaient le sol, sans cacher le visage fin de la jeune femme. Elle s'agita dans son sommeil et commença à ouvrir les yeux. Miranda regarda un moment Tony qui fit de même, sans rien dire... Enfin après un long silence, elle se leva.

- Vous avez bien dormi? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas aussi bien que dans un lit, mais ça va, et vous ? lui retourna Tony.

- Oh, je ne dors pas beaucoup d'habitude, mais je ne sais pas, je suis tombée telle une louche...

- Euh, je pense que c'est une masse, rectifia le jeune homme.

- Oui c'est pareil...Cessez de me rectifier. Bon vous mangez le matin? questionna Miranda

- Oui, ça m'arrive, et là j'ai d'ailleurs un sérieux appétit. Mais Gibbs n'a rien dans ses placards à part des filtres à café...constata Tony

- Et bien je vais aller à la boulangerie d'en face, chercher des croissants ou même des chocolatines!

- Je préfère qu'on y aille tous les deux...

- Ecoutez, ce n'est pas d'aller chercher deux croissants à la boulangerie du coin qui va me tuer, non quand même là c'est bon! protesta Miranda.

Et sur ce, elle prit les affaires qu'elle avait éparpillées le soir même sur le sol et monta à l'étage s'habiller, suivit par Tony qui voulait faire de même.

Quand ils furent arrivés elle se retourna et dit toujours de sa voix cinglante.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas me suivre tout de même?

- Si la salle de bain n'étant pas équipé de cameras, je me dois de le faire...répliqua Di Nozzo, dont un frisson lui parcourait l'échine.

- Tss... Et bientôt les brigands réussiront à rentrer par les moyens de ventilation. Si ça vous fait plaisir...

Elle poussa la porte de la pièce, Tony lui emboîtant le pas.

- Bevakacha, fermez vos yeux.

Il s'aperçut qu'elle lui avait dit s'il vous plait, il ferma donc ses paupières et l'entendit ôter ses habits quand il perçut la voix de Jethro dans le micro:

[Tu n'as pas intérêt à les ouvrir...

[Tout... tout à fait Gibbs bredouilla Tony.

- Eh! Il n'a pas de rideau de douche mon frère? cria Miranda à l'autre bout de la pièce.

[Bah non ça pose problème?questionna Jethro à travers l'oreillette de Tony qui fit un signe négatif avec l'index à Miranda.

- Ben, je comprends maintenant pourquoi il s'est marié trois fois, les nouvelles vont vite, très vite...

Tony resta sans voix, aucune femme ne s'était déjà permis de parler ainsi à Gibbs, et pourtant celui-ci ne dit mot, il la laissait faire... Décidément, cet homme, il ne le comprenait pas...Et ne le comprendrait jamais...

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la douche. Tony lui s'était habillé et avait fait sa toilette depuis un bon bout de temps, il était appuyé contre le mur, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Miranda prit la première serviette qu'elle trouva et la passa autour de son corps. La tenant d'une main pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

- Vous pouvez me regardez c'est bon, j'ai fini.

DiNozzo baissa alors les yeux vers Miranda, qui lui sourit.

- J'ai juste à enfiler deux habits, c'est bon. Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un s'habiller? sourit Miranda.

- Euh... Si.. C'est... que...

Exaspérée, elle leva les yeux au ciel ; et, sans chercher à se plier à cet excès de pudeur, elle tourna le dos à Tony, quelque peu vexée. Soudain, sa serviette glissa et tomba à ses pieds. Par pur réflexe, Tony ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, tandis qu'elle s'habillait… Il ne su quoi penser…Ce corps là et cette femme-là…Il se retrouva très vite coincé entre deux personnalités prêtes à tout pour avoir le dernier mot…  
Mais regarde-moi ces formes…  
_… Non… Elle… Elle n'est pas pour toi…_  
Ces formes généreuses taillées dans du marbre !  
_… C'est la sœur de Gibbs…_  
Un dos magnifique… Et rien que pour toi, mon vieux !  
_… Arrête, bon sang !_  
Rien qu'au toucher… Ça doit donner sévère… Elle doit avoir la peau douce, même si elle a des cicatrices...  
_… Non…_  
Elle doit être très endurante aussi. Et ses hanches, elle…  
_Calme-toi !!! Elle n'est pas n'importe quelle… ?!!!!_  
Et son regard se figea sur le bas de son dos… Un tatouage…

Tony en avait vu des dizaines au cours de sa très longue expérience sexuelle qui ne demandait que de s'allonger davantage. Cette vision semblait lui communiquer une étrange émotion… Comme ce laps de temps consacré à la réflexion après une tape Made in Gibbs… La fameuse question :

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour mériter ça ?! »  
_ Le spectacle te plaît on dirait, Monsieur je-ne-touche-pas-à-la-sœur-de-mon-patron…_

Elle se tourna doucement, sans reprendre la serviette pour se couvrir, comme pour le mettre sur le fait accompli. Tony ignorait s'il s'agissait de sa conscience professionnelle ou de sa conscience tout court, mais sa main empoigna la serviette et la noua machinalement autour de sa poitrine. Ne sachant plus du tout où poser son regard, il ferma les yeux comme s'il avait sucé un bonbon trop acide à son goût. Miranda sut qu'elle était allée un peu trop loin… Elle quitta la salle de bain pour aller se réfugier dans la chambre de Gibbs afin de s'habiller dans le calme. Cependant, Tony était loin de l'état d'ataraxie, au contraire. Il ne sut plus quoi penser d'elle. Si cela se reproduisait, aurait-il la force de se retenir. Quelque part, il était d'accord avec son autre lui. Il la désirait mais…Elle était interdite...

Le soleil réchauffait doucement tout Washington, Miranda ne frissonnait pas du tout, elle voyait des gens passer en pull et en manteau et se demandait comment ils faisaient, elle, ne pouvait pas, restant en T-Shirt. Elle voyait passer des jeunes femmes, le corps complètement refait, liposucé et le visage entièrement lifté. Elle soupira, elles avaient peur de vieillir, et elles ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. Miranda elle n'avait pas peur, à vrai dire elle se fichait de son apparence. Qu'elle plaise à quelqu'un ou non lui importait peu. Elle n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça allait commencer . L'un avait été un salopard, et les autres que des déboires, même si il n'y en avait pas eu beaucoup. Alors peu lui importait, elle vivait au jour le jour, sans se soucier du lendemain. Carpe Diem comme disait son père... Elle arriva ensuite devant la boutique, et poussa la porte du magasin. Un jeune homme, petit, gras et un peu dégarni mais qui avait l'air fort joviale s'approcha de Miranda et lui dit d'une voix forte et gaie:

- Alors que puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle?

- Je voudrais quelques croissant et des chocolatines, je ne sais pas… 3 de chaque, lança t'elle au hasard en regardant la jolie vitrine.

- Ce sera tout ?

- Oui, ce sera tout, merci!

Il lui donna un paquet remplit et elle le prit, lui sourit et sortit du magasin. Une brise légère lui fouetta le visage. Ses yeux se plissèrent sous le coup. Mais elle ne frissonna pas. La jeune femme sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Et elle eut la légère impression d'être observée, son pas se fit plus précipité, quand elle s'était habillée elle n'avait pas prit ses armes, seulement son couteau. La jeune femme avança vers une ruelle pour téléphoner à Jethro, elle lâcha sa cigarette, à peine eut-elle sorti son mobile qu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Miranda sortit sans hésiter son couteau et se retourna, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Salomon Erdiffe...Elle était littéralement fixée, ne sachant que faire, que dire. La lame de son couteau était toujours suspendue au cou de l'homme , mais elle ne semblait être qu'un vulgaire bout de plastique comparé aux yeux flamboyants de Salomon. Un sourire narquois restait accroché à ses lèvres fines. Miranda fit tomber son arme, comme si c'était peine perdue.

- Shalom, Pandora. Que dire… tu m'as beaucoup manqué, toujours aussi belle...fit il en effleurant sa joue.

Miranda le foudroyait du regard, il l'appelait par son deuxième prénom, elle n'avait pas peur, ce n'était pas non plus de la haine que la jeune femme ressentait. C'était tout autre chose. Quelque chose d'indescriptible, honteux et inattendu… du désir. Le même qu'auparavant, dans cette fichue mission, en Irak, elle ne craquerait pas, il lui avait fait assez de mal comme ça... Personne ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle les criait sur toutes les habitations.

- Sukut, Salomon! Si tu crois que je ressens une quelconque peur, tu te trompes, tu es venu me chercher mais tu ne m'auras pas, jamais, tu m'entends?!

- Malheureusement, c'est toi qui te trompe ma jolie...

Son sourire s'était effacé comme une ombre qui disparaît dans les ténèbres qui sont siennes. Miranda était douée, mais elle ne put rien faire, il sortit un mouchoir blanc, imbibé d'un fort anesthésiant et lui plaqua contre la bouche. Elle se débattit, luttant contre les mains fortes de Salomon. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait rien et elle s'effondra, rattrapée de justesse par le jeune irakien. Et ce dernier siffla. Une voiture noire déboucha de derrière le terrain vague et vint s'arrêter pile devant Erdiffe. Sans plus attendre, il s'engouffra dans l'auto, sentant tout de suite un parfum orientale, dû aux encens.

- Faites attention à la tigresse, démarrez...fit-il aux deux hommes de devant.

Tourner, virer, telle une bête en cage et en avoir marre. Perdre patience, c'est ce qui arrivait à Anthony Di Nozzo. Il saisit vite son portable, cela faisait trois quart d'heure, beaucoup trop de temps. Il composa le numéro de Miranda et s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient. Parce qu'il savait ce qui se passerait. Il entendrait quatre à cinq sonneries et ensuite ça serait la voix chaude et grave de la jeune femme qui annoncerait qu'il était bien sur son répondeur. Il jetterai son portable, s'avachirai sur le canapé et alors après mûre réflexion le jeune Italien se lèverai, prendrai son manteau et passerai la porte de la maison en la claquant.

Un bruit énorme se fit entendre et une voiture démarra, il avait eut raison...

Tony arriva tel un furibond dans le NCIS. Ziva et Timothy étaient à leurs bureaux respectifs. La maison était sur écoute mais depuis ce soudain silence, ils s'étaient inquiétés. Les deux agents levèrent la tête quand ils virent passer DiNozzo telle une flèche.

- On s'inquiétait. Euh...Gibbs est dans...dans le bureau...euh avec la directrice... Je crois que euh...bredouilla McGee, sans aucune utilité, le jeune Italien était déjà loin.

Il rentra dans le bureau comme pour annoncer la fin du monde. Voyant Gibbs se lever et la directrice semblant accorder la fin du monde.

- Elle, elle m'a échappé patron...marmonna Tony avec difficulté.

Et à sa plus grande surprise, l'ex-marine et la directrice esquissèrent un sourire. Jen annonça:

- Abby Scuito a mis dans la chaussure de Miranda une puce GPS, Abby est en ce moment en train de pister Miranda et quand la voiture sera à l'arrêt, L'équipe de Jethro ira la chercher.

- Comme avec Jeffrey White...L'homme qui tranchait d'une oreille à l'autre... Souviens-toi...

- Oui...Oui je m'en souviens, mâcha le jeune homme.

- Tu as eu de la chance DiNozzo...Beaucoup de chance...fit Gibbs insistant sur la dernière phrase.

L'équipe rentra dans le laboratoire de la jeune gothique. Mais il manquait deux choses habituelles: D'une, la musique de métal ne jouait pas, c'était un silence qui régnait en maître, ponctué par le ronronnement de l'ordinateur. Et de deux l'habituelle cochonnerie de Abby appelé le Caf Pow! n'était posée nul part.

- Que se passe-t-il Abby, tu ne l'as pas trouvé? s'inquiéta Ziva.

- Malheureusement si...murmura la jeune gothique.

- Quitte à l'entendre...dit Timothy.

-...Les ravisseurs de Miranda et elle même se sont arrêtés au port, je pensais que ça serait tout mais ils sont ensuite rentrés dans une usine désaffectée. Et elle ne l'est pas pour rien. Il y a des années, 60 plus precisement, il eut deux fabriques de textile ici et à Norfolk, dans des usines jumelles, les employés étaient maltraités, et vivaient dans conditions déplorables, mais tout ça était clandestin...Un jour les employés décidèrent de se révolter, une grande révolution...Mais les patrons des usines n'aprecièrent pas...Ils les furent brûler au sous sol de l'usine...Et on dit...que leurs âmes n'ont jamais réussi à s'en sortir, seuls deux ouvriers ont réchappés et ils l'ont écrit dans un livre qui fut traduit en une vingtaine de langues...C'est horrible...On les appellait "Les Younes"expliqua l'experte en balistique.

- ... Il fallait se taire... fit dégoûtée Ziva.

Ils se regardèrent, tous, incrédules, et leurs yeux vinrent se poser sur l'écran: La croix verte indiquant Miranda demeurait immobile dans l'énorme bête à l'abandon depuis 60 longues années...

Sa tête, quelle affreuse douleur... Mais elle ne la montrait pas... Préférant esquisser un rictus méprisant, demi sourire perfide, les cheveux lui tombant sur le visage.

- El Capoln, sacré bout de femme... Salomon va être heureux ou en colère selon son humeur... annonça l'homme devant elle, le même homme qui venait de lui administrer un nombre incalculable de coups, comme si chacun d'eux pouvaient le libérer.

- La panthère tue le lion qui se repose au soleil et tu le sais très bien Roland, lui répondit Miranda.

- Je peux alors enfin te poser cette question El Capoln...

- Mais vas y pose, pose...

- Tu pouvais tous les tuer, tu en avais la force et le pouvoir, tu pouvais en un temps record tuer tous ceux qui étaient dans ce bateau... Et tu l'as fait en épargnant Salomon, tu voulais quoi qu'il te rattrape et te tue, c'est ce qu'il va faire, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué lui aussi?

Un silence s'en suivit. Elle savait, bien sur qu'elle savait. Cette phrase qui la faisait chanceler. Qui lui tordait les entrailles, qui mettait le doute dans sa tête... Alors elle ouvrit la bouche pour la prononcer, parce qu'elle savait que Roland comprendrait.

- Parce qu'il _lui _ressemble...

- Oui mais ce n'est pas _lui_...

- Je sais tout ça! Tu crois que je n'ai pas retourné la question dans ma tête des centaines de fois? Si bien sûr que si...

Et là Miranda savait qu'elle venait de vider son sac, elle connaissait bien Roland et savait qu'il avait seulement appliqué les ordres d'en haut.

- Mais _lui _est mort d'une balle dans la tête, il paraîtrait...

- Je le sais aussi...

C'est à ce moment là que Salomon Erdiffe arriva, il retira son blouson noir et le jeta aux pieds de Miranda. Puis il fit signe au vieil homme de disposer. Ce dernier s'exécuta et ils se retrouvèrent alors seuls dans le grand bâtiment abandonné. Le soleil parvenant difficilement à se glisser à travers les vitres crasseuses de l'usine.

- Pourquoi Salomon, pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici... Je les entends bon sang, j'entends leur cris, Tu me pourries la vie... Espèce d'ordure... Ils ne le méritaient pas...

Salomon passa derrière la jeune femme et écarta ses cheveux noirs collés à sa joue.

- Et tu crois que mes frères le méritaient? Même si tu m'attires, je dois faire des sacrifices, je dois les venger...

- Otes tes sales pattes de moi, tout de suite bâtard...

- Je sais ce que tu ressens... N'oublie pas que je t'aime...

Il souriait, elle aussi mais pas pour la même raison, une voiture venait de se faire entendre.

- Oh... Tes amis arrivent Pandora... Tu l'ouvres, je te tue...

Le jeune irakien embrassa son front, sauta, s'accrocha à une colonne, esquissa un saut et disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit naissante. C'est à ce moment là que les agent David, Gibbs, DiNozzo et McGee surgirent, l'arme au poing.

- Miranda est-ce que ça va? demanda Gibbs en cachant son inquiétude.

- Oui, Erdiffe s'est enfui...

- Tu es blessée... Il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital, tu es couverte d'ecchymoses, remarqua Tony en la détachant.

Miranda se leva, chancela un peu mais se rattrapa à Ziva.

- Il n'est pas mort l'homme qui m'emmènera à l'hôpital...souffla-t-elle.

- Je crois que c'est: Il n'est pas né... rectifia McGee

- Oui, merci , fit la jeune fille, en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

Elle s'appuya, épuisée sur son frère et le jeune italien et leur fit signe pour qu'ils quittent cet enfer...


	3. Chapter 3

- Aie! Se plaignit Miranda quand Ducky lui appliqua le désinfectant sur le visage.

- Il faut souffrir pour être belle...Miranda...ironisa le médecin légiste. Bon nous allons passer à la blessure par balle...

Sans hésitation et faisant ça comme si tout était normal, elle enleva son t-shirt par la tête. Anthony Di Nozzo ouvrit de grands yeux et déglutit avec difficulté, les yeux litterralement fixés autre part que sur son visage...Ziva, Ducky et Mc Gee se regardèrent en souriant.

- Détourne tes yeux...Ou tu vas finir aveugle Di Nozzo...le menaca Gibbs juste derrière le jeune italien.

- Euh oui, bien sûr patron...bredouilla t'il en baissant le regard.

Et Ducky put commencer à panser la plaie de Miranda. Elle souffrait mais ne dit rien. Un visage restant impassible, nul de ne pouvant lire la douleur qui la tiraillait. Quand ce fut finit, elle se rhabilla et remerciant le docteur Mallard, remonta.

Le soleil n'était qu'une promesse et déjà l'équipe de Gibbs se tuait au travail, à leurs bureaux, reclassant encore et encore leur dossiers, réécrivant chaque rapport...Toute l'équipe enfin presque...Tony Di Nozzo riait franchement avec Miranda El Capoln qui était assise sur son bureau, un paquet de bonbons à la main, ce qui semblait être la cause de leur rire général. Et ils faisaient esquisser quelques sourires au reste de l'équipe, enfin Ziva et Tim...

Parce que Gibbs ne levait pas la tête de son ordinateur, et quand c'était le cas, il leur jetait des regards glaciales.

- Arrêtez Di Nozzo, vous n'allez pas me dire que ça ressemble à...à...un...je ne sais même pas à quoi cela ressemble!? fit Miranda en essayant de sourire un peu, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'habitude...

- Mais si regardez, vous avez la tête...

- On dirait un touit de maison...

- Un toit de maison Miranda...

- Oui c'est pareil...mais franchement vous n'êtes pas doué pour l'art, se moqua t'elle, la mine redevenue aussi froide que d'habitude.

- C'est vrai...Mais je suis doué pour bien d'autres choses...fit il tout sourire

- Vous me dégoutez

- Je pensais pas du tout à ça! C'est vous qui avait l'esprit mal placé!

Miranda éclata de rire, ce qui déplaisait fortement à Gibbs. Il les regardait méchamment, avec rancoeur, en fait non, c'était Tony qu'il regardait...Son meilleur agent, depuis...Oh, il ne comptait plus.C'était rare chez Leroy Jethro Gibbs de ressentir de la haine et de la jalousie. Et c'est ce qu'il avait comme sentiment. Di Nozzo, incorigible dragueur, avec sa propre soeur. Il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Et Gibbs finit par regarder de plus près Tony, dans ses yeux clairs, il chercha à se persuader que son meilleur agent ne toucherait pas à Miranda, il chercha à se persuader que Tony le respectait trop pour ça...En esperant que ça marche. L'échange du regard entre Di Nozzo et Jethro fut interrompu par l'arrivée de la directrice. Elle se planta non pas devant le bureau de l'ex marine mais devant celui du jeune italien.

- Miranda El Capoln. Dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait. dit elle doucement.

- Oui madame.

La jeune femme se leva et suivit Jenny Sheppard, jusqu'à son bureau, elle y entra, sentant le soleil filtrait sur ses cheveux noirs. Elle s'assit à une chaise et attendit que Madame La directrice fasse de même à son fauteuil.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Agent Spécial El Capoln...

- Agent...Spécial...? bredouilla Miranda.

Et comme guise de réponse, Jen lui mit devant elle un insigne et une arme de service.

- Je ne peux pas accepter, dit la jeune israellienne, plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ce n'était pas une proposition.

- Mais...pourquoi?

- Vous travaillerez dans l'équipe de votre frère, qu'il soit content ou non. Ceci dit, vous êtes toujours en danger, et l'agent Di Nozzo s'occupe encore de vous, mais nous enleverons les dispositifs de surveillance chez Jethro et vous habiterez avec un des agent. lui répondit t'elle en ignorant sa question.

- Merci...

- Normal...

La nouvelle recrue se leva, serra la main de la tête du NCIS et partit en direction de la porte, son pistolet et insigne à leurs places respectifs. Mais quand elle toucha la poignée la jeune femme se retourna et planta son regard vert dans celui de Jen, un regard digne de son frère qui fit frémir la rouquine.

- J'oubliais, si il y a bien une chose que je déteste c'est qu'on ne réponde pas à mes questions...

Et elle partit, laissant un demi sourire à la directrice.

" Comme son frère ", pensa t'elle.

L'équipe avait plutot bien réagi à l'annonce de l'affectation de Miranda au NCIS. Même Jethro, elle s'était attendu à qu'il se lève et aille se plaindre à la directrice en rentrant comme dans une ferme dans son bureau. Mais non, tout se passait bien pour l'instant...Enfin...

- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire, ce bureau n'a pas encore été utilisé! Et...Ah...Je vois, Mc Gee, c'est d'être à côté de notre cher Gibbs qui te dérange..se moqua Di Nozzo.

- Non mais c'est pas ça Tony..Juste que je veux pas changer. Et pourquoi moi ? Je ne veux pas aller à côté de Gibbs, je veux rester à ma place! pesta Mc Gee.

- C'est vrai ça pourquoi il changerait de place ? demanda Miranda

Et elle s'assit au bureau qui était tout près de celui de son frère, laissant bouche bée Timothy, Tony et Ziva. Tout semblait convenir quand Gibbs arriva accompagnée de son éternel café. Il les regarda, sourcils froncés et commenca à dire:

- Miranda tu te lèves et tu vas au bureau de Tony, Di Nozzo au bureau de Mc Gee et Mc Gee tout près de moi, si vous n'êtes pas content Miranda, Tony vous échangez de place et je ne veux pas en entendre un seul.

Sa phrase fut suivit par un fouilli général. Chacun prenant ses affaires. Et quand le jeune italien arriva, les mains chargées de ses biens au bureau de Tim, Miranda les lui prit doucement et les reposa sur son propre lieu de travail.

- Mc Gee a déjà du changer à cause de moi, alors tu vas pas t'y mettre...

Le tutoiement était venue seul, ce qui tira une mimique à Tony, mais il se dit que ça ne serait pas de si tot qu'il reviendrait.

Le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna et la coupa donc.

[El Capoln?

[D'accord...

[La 13eme rue, pas de problème...

- Qui c'était ? demanda Ziva en se levant

- Mon meilleur ami, Giovanni.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?

- Il m'a dit que Salomon venait de tuer un ex marine, Roland, un ami à moi...il s'est lié d'amitié avec Salomon, ça lui a couté cher...decidemment ils partent avant moi! La police de Norfolk a délimité la scène de crime. Il nous attende pour la suite.

- Mais nous travaillons sur des marines, pas des ex marines...fit remarquer Ziva.

- Officiellement, il était marine, sa carte dans son blouson, Mais quand on fait la connaissance avec Erdiffe, on signe un pacte avec le diable j'en sais quelque chose...

- D'accord, j'appelle Ducky, et je vous rejeoins avec lui, Miranda tu prends le volant, tiens les clés, fit Gibbs en lui tendant l'objet metalique.

- Euh...vous conduisez bien ? lui demanda Mc Gee...assez terrorisé...Et en se rappellant la façon de conduire de l'israellienne.

- Non, le bleu la question c'est qui t'a appris à conduire? ironisa Tony

- La première fois que j'ai touché à un volant j'avais 8 ans et c'était sur les genoux de mon frère. La deuxième fois, 25 hommes me poursuivaient et mon collègue était criblé de balles. J'espère que ça répond à votre question.

Et ne les laissant même pas répondre elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, suivit de près par l'équipe pris de terreur.

- Arrêtez vous, arrêtez vous tout de suite...demanda Mc Gee

Miranda s'executa et le jeune agent avait de quoi avoir peur, la soeur de Gibbs semblait ne pas voir les voitures, certes elle les évitait mais comme des arbres, pas tel des autos contenant des être humains. En 10 minutes elle venait de terroriser la moitié de Washington.

- Oh notre petit bleu aurait il peur? s'exclaffa Tony

- Di Nozzo, serait ce votre main qui broie ma cuisse depuis le début ? l'humilia Miranda.

- Euh...ben...euh...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais...alors vous ne voulez pas devenir gaucher je vous conseille fortement de retirer cette chose qui vous serre de main. le menaca t'elle.

- Je crois qu'elle est sincère quand elle dit ça, Tony, remarqua Ziva, sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, sans blague...ironisa l'italien

Mc Gee remonta à l'arrière et ils purent repartir.Le chemin restant fut un enfer. Et quand ils descendèrent, tous étaient blanc, même Ziva ne se sentait pas bien. Tony s'approcha alors de la soeur de Gibbs en chancelant et il fit remarquer:

- J'aurais préférer être gaucher...

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire, tandis que son frère arriva, il vit tout de suite la pâleur de ses agents et le visage rayonnant de Miranda puis finit par dire, dans une mimique:

- C'est si pire que ça? Eh bien...au retour tu conduiras Tony, je ne veux pas que mes agents portent plainte contre ma propre soeur, je risquerai d'avoir des problèmes...Bon Ducky attend que vous ayez fini et il emmene le corps au NCIS. Miranda photos, Tony croquis, Mc Gee tu vas parler à l'homme qui a découvert entre autre le corps, Giovanni et Ziva tu me passes au peigne fin la scène à la recherche de quelquonques indices.

Il eut une approbation générale et tout le monde se mit au travail. Mc Gee, avec son carnet de notes et son stylo se dirigea vers un homme charmant, le cheveu brun. Ses yeux étaient clairs et pétillaient d'une lueur indescriptible, mais qui faisait frémir. Il portait une chemise bordeaux, déboutonnée en haut. Timothy souria, c'était bien l'homme qu'il cherchait, un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à son collègue, Tony.

- C'est bien vous Giovanni Azzero ?

- Eh, oui, vous êtes du NCIS je présume...Vous connaissez Pandora alors?

- Pan...Pan...Pandora? balbutia Mc Gee.

- Oh scusa piccolo...Je veux dire Miranda.

- Oh bien sur! Elle est très sympatique avec moi...elle vient d'être affecté dans l'équipe de son frère et celui ci m'a demandé de vous poser quelques question sur la mort de Roland Efendi...

- Ecoute piccolo il n'y a pas de doutes sur celui qui l'a tué. Quand j'ai appris que Salomon était en ville pour tuer Pandora j'ai fait un de ces satanés bordel..J'ai tout de suite ordonné à mes hommes de le suivre, et quand je suis arrivé ici...De gens s'affolaient autour de Efendi. Et Erdiffe s'était fait la valise...

- Vous pensez donc que c'est Monsieur Erdiffe...?

- Il n'a pas assez de mérite pour qu'on l'appelle "Monsieur", piccolo...Pour sur piccolo que c'est lui, pour sur...

- Merci beaucoup, une dernière petite question, vous avez dit j'ai ordonné à mes hommes, vous faites partie de quel organisation?

- Regarde moi bien piccolo...Je suis italien, ayant des hommes sous mes ordres...Je suis le fils du parain et j'en ai toute la fierté...Le parrain de la Mafia Italienne. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu cette forte tête de Pandora...Ca sera tout piccolo?

- Euh...oui, tout pour l'instant.

- Piccolo, où est Pandora?

- Avec Tony Di Nozzo, elle prend des photos.

- Di Nozzo ? C'est un italien, ça...Son nom ne m'est pas inconnu...Merci piccolo!

- Mais de rien! Cria Mc Gee car Giovanni était déjà loin.

Timothy alla alors apporter le rapport de sa discussion à Gibbs, qui avait les yeux pointés en direction de Miranda et Tony.

- Euh...Patron?

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait bon sang...

- Je crois qu'il lui explique comment prendre des photos...

- Mais ma soeur n'est pas idiote!

- Euh, oui on sait, mais si vous remarquez patron, elle a déjà cassé un appareil photo...

- Il n'a pas besoin de se coller à elle comme ça...

A ce moment là Ziva arriva avec plusieurs sachets, elle regarda Gibbs et voyant la fureur sur le visage de son supérieur elle préféra poser les yeux en direction de Mc Gee

- Euh...Gibbs...J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé...

- Je crois pas que ça soit le moment, il est plus concentré sur ce que fait Tony qu'autre chose, murmura Tim à sa coéquipière.

- Oui je crois aussi...Je te posa ça là, tu regardes quand tu veux...Hein...Mc Gee et moi on va aller, enfin on trouvera...

L'ex marine demeura silencieux, la jeune Israelienne posa ses sachets transparents sur le coffre noir, et empoigna le bras de Tim, l'emmenant le plus loin possible.

- Il y a un truc qui m'échappe, on dirait qu'il va manger Di Nozzo! s'exclama t'elle.

- Oui, il n'est pas pareil, à chaque fois que Tony s'approche de Miranda, il donne l'impression d'avoir des envies de meurtre.

- Tony n'est pas sot, il connaît les limites.

- Avec le respect qu'il a pour Gibbs il ne s'approcherait jamais de Miranda! Quoi qu'il ressente...

- Le plus dur...Est de le faire comprendre au bulldog...Mais si tu veux mon avis, si Miranda s'appercoit de la facon dont réagit son frère, elle va bien lui faire comprendre...El esperant qu'elle s'en appercoive...

Timothy approuva silencieusement. Miranda et Tony avaient finis leurs travaux respectifs quand le jeune italien se rendit compte que sa collègue était perdue dans ses pensées.

- Hey, on va le coincer ce salopard...la rassura t'il

- Ouais et je le tuerais de mes propres mains...Allez on y va...

Jethro avait fini de regarder ses deux agents mais un autre homme observait la soeur de Gibbs. Un homme sans faiblesses, un homme sans coeur...


	4. Chapter 4

- Je te dis que je suis tout à fait en mesure d'y aller! Je ne suis plus la petite fille que tu as connu, j'ai grandi, GRANDI! Ce mot de 6 lettres existe et qu'importe ce que tu me diras..J'irai...

Miranda El Capoln était hors d'elle. La soeur de Gibbs savait où était Salomon Erdiffe, un esprit de vengeance l'enflammait. Chaque fibre de son corps ressentait ce sentiment, cette faiblesse pour certains...Mais Jethro ne voulait pas, ne voulait pas qu'elle règle ses comptes, il la couvait, elle détestait ça. Elle était assez grande. L'ordre avait claqué, sec. Et il s'entaîtait, mais elle irait. Pour sûr, elle s'assagit et ferait profil bas.

- Je préfère ça Miranda, c'est beaucoup mieux, crois moi. lui déclara son frère. Bon j'y vais, si tu as besoin de moi tu sais...

-...dans ton sous sol, acheva d'une voix lasse la jeune femme, je sais.

Il embrassa son front comme à son habitude et disparut dans l'ascenseur.

Il restait les agents Di Nozzo et David. A leurs bureaux ils pianotaient sur leurs claviers sans quitter l'écran du regard.

Dame Lune se levait et Reine Nuit la saluait, le balet des étoiles était encore plus beau à voir, douce lumière, illuminant toute la ville. Miranda colla sa joue contre une des baies vitrées de l'étage. Les astres semblaient se moquer de ses êtres perdus ne sachant que faire, que dire. Un vieil homme cherchait quelque chose dans les poubelles, son dîner du soir surement, il était couvert de haillons qui lui pendait de partout, et en avait vu plus que ce couple d'amoureux qui se promenait bras dessous, bras dessus à moins de dix mètres de cet homme. Miranda regardait la scène, et se dit qu'elle faisait partie de la catégorie de cet homme, désoeuvré. Elle avait longtemps supplié de partir avant son heure. Et quand ses amis, s'en allèrent un à un, elle comprit, comprit qu'elle devait qu'elle devait résister et tenir encore un peu. Mais comment tenir quand la solitude et le vide vous agrippe pour ne plus vous lâcher? Et pourtant Yahvé seul sait le nombre de fois où elle avait failli y passer. Par exemple pendant cette explosion en Israël. Des centaines de morts, plus de blessées encore. Elle aurait donné cher pour être pour être à leurs places. Mais elle ne s'en était sorti qu'avec des brûlures qui ne s'effaceront jamais. La défigurant comme tout. Deux jours après, elle s'était regardé dans la glace sans se reconnaître, frêle, des cicatrices, des brûlures.Chaque parcelle de son passé.

- DiNozzo qu'est ce que tu regardes? murmura Ziva, les yeux au dessus de son écran d'ordinateur.

- Rien...Rien...fit il, le regard rivé sur Miranda.

- Arrête de la regarder tu vas lui faire peur. essaya de plaisanter Ziva toujours d'une voix aussi basse.

Anthony ne prêta pas attention a la remarque, il continuait de la regarder...Cette femme...Ce corps, ce visage, elle semblait irréel, tellement la beauté. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, son coeur s'accelera, ce n'était pas une femme comme tout les autres qu'il se serait permis de draguer avec ses phrases toutes faites, mais bon sang que lui arrivait il!

"Allez Tony, arrête de baver...Et puis elle est comme les autres!"

Non justement...C'était ça le malaise.

Pendant ce temps là, Miranda pensait à toute autre chose...cet usine...par exemple...Quand Salomon l'y avait emmené elle les avait senti, ils criaient de vouloir sortir de cette prison, de cet enfer, Les Younes ont les avait appellé ainsi, ceux qui ont vu l'enfer dans le paradis. Seuls témoin qui ne parleront plus jamais. Qui ne sentiront plus le soleil filtrer à travers les fenetres pour déposer son doux reflet sur leurs visages. C'est eux qui ont le plus souffert, parce qu'il fallait faire vite sans laisser de trace. Yahvé n'a pas créé un homme, mais un monstre, infâme et cruel. Il devait bien avoir picolé ce soir là. C'est ce que disait Margarette El Capoln. Mère de Miranda, elle était partit trop tôt...la laissant à un homme qui pensait, ressentait plus comme une bête. Leroy Phoebus Gibbs, indigne père aimant plus la bouteille que sa fille. Miranda se rendit compte qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Qu'elle était contre une vitre de la Naval Investigative Service. Elle ne voulait qu'on voie qu'elle était au fond du trou, mais Ziva s'en était apperçu. Elle se leva de son bureau et chuchota à Tony:

- Je crois que Miranda ne va super...vas y...

- Compte sur moi...

- Je vais rentrer chez moi je suis crevée, à demain!

L'ex agent du mossad prit ses affaires. Le jeune italien attendit qu'elle disparaise, englouti par l'ascenseur, pour se lever. Il s'approcha derrière la soeur de Gibbs sans lui arracher aucune réaction, et posa ses mains hésitantes, tremblantes sur la taille de Miranda, elle ne se retourna pas. Il appuya sa tête sur son épaule, sentant leurs respirations mutuelles. Et dans un silence total, ils regardèrent la pluie naissante, la pluie qui voulait tout dire...Nettoyant les décombres...Nettoyant juste pour un instant la cruauté de l'homme...

Le soleil filtrait doucement à travers les baies vitrées du NCIS, les rayons rougeâtres et chauds réveillèrent Anthony Di Nozzo, endormi sur son bureau. Le jeune homme ouvrit à peine les yeux qu'il eut devant son visage deux yeux océans qui le scrutait dans les moindres détails.

- Bien dormi, Di Nozzo? J'espère bien...Parce que Miranda n'est pas là. Ni chez moi, ne chez personne d'autre, et je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse être chez toi.

Jethro Gibbs ne rigolait pas, son visage était dur et son regard glacial...Et ce fut la goutte de trop pour Tony.

- J'y suis pour quelque chose c'est ça? Tu me regardes comme si je venais de la tuer! Tu crois que je dois boucler la perfection, c'est ça!? Nous sommes humains, Gibbs, nous ne sommes pas comme toi. Et ne le serons jamais. J'ai eu la faiblesse de m'endormir! Et Miranda est partie, mais elle serait aller tuer Salomon à un moment parce que c'est ta soeur...Et sa phylosophie c'est obtenir tout par nimporte quel moyen, mais tu vois c'est pas ma faute...

Il eut un silence lourd et pesant Gibbs regarda son agent, et il était fier, fier d'avoir dit tout ce qu'il venait de raconter, parce que ça l'avait soulager.

- Ne refais plus jamais ce que tu viens de faire...As tu déjà eu entendu parler d'un agent qui hurlait sur son patron? Je te jure Di Nozzo, ne refais plus jamais ça sinon tu le regretteras. Ma soeur est en danger je le sens, je le sais. On va partir à sa recherche, tu lève ton derrière et on y va!

Les agent Mc Gee et David qui étaient à leurs bureaux s'éxécutèrent. Et Di Nozzo aussi. Quand ils eurent tous pris leurs biens, ils suivèrent Gibbs et rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les englobba.

Elle était tout près. Elle pouvait sentir leurs souffles, de l'autre côté de ce satané baril. Ses deux armes elle les tenait aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, se tenant prête à les lacher s'il le fallait et prendre sa dague. Miranda savait, savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir éternellement, mais elle s'en contrefichait, et elle était bien décidée à les abattre. Jusqu'au dernier. Jusqu'a son dernier souffle. Les gémissement des Younes lui donnaient envie de s'enfuir, mais il fallait qu'elle tienne. Ceux qui n'avaient pas pu partir, coincé entre deux mondes, Miranda les entendait et ça la ralentissait, plus que tout.

Cette nuit elle était partit, sachant pertinnemennt où se trouvait Salomon. Et c'était comme ça qu'elle s'était retrouvé dans l'usine jumelle, la même désafectée que Washington sauf qu'elle se trouvait à Norfolk, même passé, présent, futur, même massacre.

- El Capoln, face à ton destin, face à toi même. fit Salomon d'une voix calme.

Elle entendait son pas, il était tout près.

- Les relations distantes finissent toutes de manière tragique, lui répondit elle.

- Si tu appelles cela une relation...J'ai derrière moi des hommes à mes ordres. Quand je leur donnerai le commandement de t'abattre, ils le feront...Sans aucun regret.Miranda...tu es une ange des ténèbres, comme j'aimerais tant t'appeller, froide, dur, sombre, et tu es un agent... tu seras te défendre...Mais tu ne survivras pas...ce soir est ton dernier...Ca doit faire mal, de savoir que celui qui vous aime va vous abattre, moi je t'aime encore, mais je dois venger mes frères...Comme je te l'ai déjà dit...

- Je ne t'aime plus Salomon, tu as tué Roland, tu t'es enfui comme un firla...un traitre, un fourbe...voilà ce que tu es...

- ...C'est fou comme on peut passer, comme tu peux passer d'un extrème à l'autre...Tu m'as aimé, et maintenant tu me haïs, as tu une logique El Capoln, j'en doute...Au fait comment va ce cher Giovanni? Mal, j'aimerais bien...Mais je vois que tu as une forte attirance pour les italiens...J'ai fait une recherche sur ce...hum...Di Nazzi, non...Di nozzo, voilà, très joli nom!

- Touche à un seul de ses cheveux et au lieu de te tuer en une fois comme je l'avais prévu tu ressevras à des endroits très spécifiques mes coups de dagues...Jusqu'a que tu n'es plus une seule goutte de sang...

- D'accord...Je vois donc que tu as tout ton temps...Donc nous allons parler de ton frère...c'est fou mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est le fils de ta mère. Une belle petite faïse, à ce que j'ai entendu dire, ça doit être un beau batard...Alo...

Miranda venait de sortir de sa cachette, elle venait de se mettre à découvert. Alors Salomon murmura à ses hommes:

- Abbattez cette chienne...

La chasse venait d'être ouverte, ces hommes exécuteraient les ordres jusqu'à... la mort. Salomon souriait, et elle le maudissait plus encore. Un homme tira en sa direction, elle évita la balle comme si ça avait été un vulgaire morceau de papier et eut vite fait de l'abatre. Encore un autre, mort de la même manière. Elle les abattait tous de la même façon. Sautant de part en part, utilisant pour le plus souvent sa dague aiguisée. Semblant être invisible tellement elle fusait l'air maniée par les mains fluides et souples comme le corps de la jeune femme. Miranda venait d'en égorgé un quand, un autre lui tira dans la jambe, elle se retourna et le tua d'un seule coup de dague, puis elle se mit devant Salomon, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle.

- Alors, je suis morte? se moqua t'elle

- Une seule balle? Bravo! Bien El Capoln...Mais ce n'est pas fini, ce n'était que l'entrée, je vais te donner le plat principal et je serais le dessert, à part si Allah décide de te punir et de t'envoyer au lit sans manger...Ce qui risque fort bien d'arriver...

- Dois je comprend qu'il y a un plat principal?

- On dit que c'est ce qui nous gave le plus...

Pandora ne les vit nullement venir, mais elle réagit au quart de tour et les repoussa autant qu'elle pouvait. Son corps de fine acrobate se pliant à ses volontés, mais la fièvre montait. Miranda ignora ses cris de détresse. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, mais elle tenait bon. Tenir jusqu'au dernier, c'est ce qu'elle s'était promis, c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Bientôt son corps ne fut qu'ématomes, plaies, griffures, et autre blessures en tout genres. Elle montait de plus en plus, ardente et dévastatrice, mais ils tombaient un à un...Quand elle put les compter sur ses mains, elle se cacha la respiration haletante derrière un container à moitié défoncé. Pas pour se reposer...Pour les prendre par surprise.

- El Capoln, tu ne peux fuir! lui cria Salomon

- Mais je ne suis pas lache, comme toi...

Et comme dans un dernier aveu, elle sortit, sa chemise en lambeau, tout comme son pantalon, criblé de trou, laissant entrevoir ses jambes blafardes et blessées à vif. Mais elle ne semblait pas ressentir la douleur. Salomon ne riait plus. Elle continuait à marcher silencieusement, et puis s'arrêta. Pandora leva ses deux armes jumelles, le silence régnait, et l'on pouvait entendre la respiration des derniers survivants qui avaient peur...

- Est ce que je dois sacrifier les vies devant moi?

Le silence lui répondit.

- Est ce qu'il va falloir que je tue le reste!!??

- Ken, Ken Pandora...

Et cette affirmation fut la détonation finale, le bouquet de la fin, comme dans un feu d'artifice. Salomon escalada rapidement le containeur, laissant ses hommes à la merci de cet ange déchu. Alors elle avanca, appuyant sans cesse sur les deux détentes. Et c'était comme avancer dans le feu. Elle tirait deux balles pour s'en recevoir le double. Mais elle ne sentait plus rien. Obstinée à tous les tuer. Et quand le dernier chancela elle se baissa, tel une prosternation devant Salomon qui venait de toucher terre. Elle posa ses armes.

- Alors tu abandonnes, hein c'est fini?! Tu en as assez de te battre!? Veux tu que je t'achève Pandora?

- Le contraire Salomon...

Elle se leva d'un coup et plongea sa main dans le fourneau servant à garder ses dagues qu'elle avait délaissé, Miranda la lanca sans état d'âme et Salomon, s'agenouilla à ses pieds, s'agrippant au pantalon de la jeune femme...

- Bravo Pandora. Bravo...

Une seule larme coula sur la joue de Erdiffe, une larme emplie d'une vraie tristesse. De pitié Miranda s'abaissa à sa hauteur et lui retira le couteau, elle enleva sa chemise et lui déposa sur la blessure. Elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de sa réaction. Elle le fit se coucher et il effleura de ses doigts sa joue.

- N'oublie...Pas...que...ani ohev otakh...

- Jamais...Salomon, Jamais...

Elle le lacha et avanca parmis les cadavres des hommes de Salomon, elle ne sut jamais si ce dernier était mort. Elle reprit ses armes et les remits sur sa ceinture et se fit au tour de sa dague qui subit le même sort. L'ombre d'un sourire décharné se dessina sur la visage de Pandora. Elle fit un tour sur elle même pour observer le massacre et leva les yeux vers les fenetres crasseuses qui laissaient afficher la lune pleinement ronde. Et elle s'effondra parmis tout les hommes qu'elle s'était promis de massacrer. L'ange des ténèbres avait tenu sa promesse...


	5. Chapter 5

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna. Il le prit et s'annonça.

[C'est Abby, vous êtes où? Je crois que j'ai trouvé ta soeur... J'ai eu du mal car la puce a...

[Abrége...

[Dans l'autre usine jumelle de Norfolk, tout près de là où vous avez trouvé Roland, tu ne peux pas rater ce bâtiment.

[Merci...

[Mais il n'y a pas de quoi!

Jethro raccrocha. Il regardait ses agents et, pour la première fois, ils purent lire de l'inquiétude dans son regard océan.

Toute l'équipe venait de débouler comme un troupeau d'animaux sauvages dans l'hôpital. Encore secoués de l'avoir trouvée comme ça, avec...tous ces morts...Deux infirmières s'approchèrent de Gibbs.

- C'est une urgence bon sang! Si on ne fait rien, ma soeur va mourir! cria t'il aux deux membres du personnel.

- Calmez-vous, nous allons chercher un brancard, d'accord ? essaya de le rassurer une des deux jeunes femmes.

À ce moment, il était difficile de garder son calme mais il fallait tenir comme Miranda dans les bras de son frère.

Un médecin arriva avec un brancard, prit Miranda et la déposa dessus. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jethro.

- Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Je vous conseille de rentre chez vous, enfin qu'il reste une ou deux personnes avec elle...

- Tony, tu restes avec moi. Ziva, McGee, rentrez chez vous pour vous reposer, coupa Gibbs

- Non, on t'attend au NCIS, dit sèchement Ziva

- Si vous voulez... soupira Jethro.

Le personnel médical venait d'emmener Miranda. Ses vêtements, ou plutôt ses haillons. On lui posait tout un équipement qui servait à la maintenir en vie. Si elle avait était consciente, elle l'aurait arraché, mais à présent, elle se tenait entre la vie et la mort. On pensa ses blessures, des plus grosses plaies aux plus petites égratignures. Il s'écoula deux heures interminables avant que le chef du personnel ne vienne s'adresser aux deux agents du NCIS.

- Alors ? Elle va bien? s'inquiéta le jeune Italien.

- Elle est dans un état critique et si je ne l'avais pas vu respirer, j'aurais juré à sa mort. La ténacité dont elle a fait preuve est...inhumaine. Je suis dans le métier depuis seulement six ans et jamais je n'ai vu une volonté pareille. Vous me direz que j'en verrai d'autres mais il me sera difficile d'en croire mes yeux. Parlons des détails : nous avons pansé les blessures, refermé les plaies et je lui ai injecté une dose de morphine. Cependant, sa fièvre ne baisse toujours pas et elle a perdu énormément de sang. Alors il y a trois possibilités. Soit elle y passe, soit elle tombe dans un coma profond, très profond, soit elle se bat et survit.

- Et qu'est ce que vous pensez, vous ? demanda Gibbs

- Scientifiquement, je dirais... qu'elle...va mourir! Cependant, si je me fie à mon instinct, je dirais qu'elle va s'en sortir. Sa force et sa volonté, sont très impressionantes.Avant de sombrer pour la deuxième fois, elle a tenu à me remercier.

- Et je fais de même, fit Jethro, nous allons rester ici à attendre.

- Normalement vous ne pouvez pas rentrer mais je vais faire une exception ; et puis de tout manière on ne me le reprochera pas. Suivez-moi.

Les deux agents s'exécutèrent ; une fois arrivés, ils le remercièrent mais n'entrèrent pas tout de suite. Perdus dans leurs pensées devant cette baie vitrée qui affichait une Miranda sans force et inconsciente.

- Je vais chercher un café… Tu en veux un, Tony ? demanda Gibbs en sortant son agent et lui-même de leur torpeur.

- Non merci patron…envie de rien, répondit Tony sans se soucier de la gentillesse inhabituelle de son supérieur.

Tandis que Jethro tournait les talons, Tony rentra dans la pièce. Il prit une chaise, la mit dans l'autre sens pour s'asseoir et serra la main de la jeune femme. Faire le plus long, le plus angoissant. Il attendit.

Quand Jethro revint, accompagné de son éternel café, il esquissa un sourire. Tony s'était endormi au chevet de sa soeur. Gibbs se lova sur un fauteuil voisin, jettant un dernier coup d'oeil sur le couple; puis, étant sûr qu'il pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles, il croisa les bras et baissa la tête... Et un billet pour le pays des rêves pour notre ex-Marine aux cheveux grisonnants bien mérité...

Tout était paisible dans l'hôpital. L'horloge de l'accueil annonçait une heure passée. Quelques membres du personnel traînaient ça et là dans les couloirs. Dans la chambre de Miranda, tout était scellé dans un calme absolu. Morphé avait pris dans son drap invisible un Gibbs apaisé et Tony s'était endormi auprès de sa "belle au bois dormant"...jusqu'à ce que la belle se réveille... Son corps ne lui semblait n'être que douleur et souffrance.

Elle avait chaud, la chaleur et la fièvre montaient.

Ses paupières étaient gonflées et elle décelait mal la pièce dans laquelle elle était.

La morphine ne faisait plus effet.

Miranda n'était pas à l'hôpital. Non. Elle était en Israël et revivait une horrible mission, où elle avait perdu ses plus proches collègues. Ils étaient des agents hors pair. Et le jour où ses plus proches amis sont morts, il marqua le début de sa profonde solitude. Des terroristes avaient posé une bombe à l'inauguration d'une immense tour à Jérusalem. Des milliers de personnes, des milliers de morts. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard, ils ne l'avaient appris que par une fuite au coeur même de la cellule.

Sa seule erreur.

L'erreur à ne pas commettre, le contretemps qui les avait empêché d'arriver elle et son équipe au bon moment. Ils avaient été là pour assister au feu d'artifice... Pandora avait été là, les voyant crier, hurler, se débattre. Enfants, hommes, femmes, vieillards… Et elle n'avait rien pu faire, strictement rien... On avait dit devant elle et à la télévision que lorsque les forces de l'ordre et les ambulances avaient été sur place, ils avaient trouvé Miranda au milieu de tous ces agonisants et ces morts. Ils l'avaient trouvée en train de les rassurer, de les soigner. Ça, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle se souvenait juste de ses cris de douleur. Ils avaient eu tous mal, ils avaient supplié encore et encore... Ces cris lui martelaient le crâne. Tant de souffrances... Il fallait que ça cesse...

- Miranda! Bon sang calme toi... C'est fini... Tu es avec nous !

La jeune femme reprit ses esprits. Et elle put deviner Anthony DiNozzo qui essayait que tout revienne à la normale. Elle sentait qu'elle était sa propre prisonnière. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, scrutant la pièce, tomba deux secondes sur le visage inquiet de son frère. Le téléphone de Tony sonna. Il décrocha et dit:

[DiNozzo

[Ah ! Ziva ! Si Miranda va bien ? Elle vient de se réveiller, et Gibbs aussi. Elle n'a pas la forme...

[Ok, si j'en sais plus sur son état je vous rappelle. Reposez vous. Au revoir.

DiNozzo raccrocha et jeta son téléphone sur le fauteuil. Et ses yeux tombèrent sur _elle _: la soeur de Gibbs, au tempérament de feu, ne se laissant aucunement faire. Celle qui tuait tout ceux qui osaient faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aimait et abattant ceux qui se mettait à travers son chemin, semblait livrée à elle même, assise sur le bord du lit, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Tony ne put s'empêcher d'avoir mal pour elle. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais tombant sur son visage crispé par ce souvenir amer comme si elle avait le goût du sang au bout de sa langue. Perdue et déboussolée, il tenta de s'approcher d'elle. Et elle ouvrit la bouche, pour dire un mot, un seul.

- Sortez.

Gibbs et Tony se regardèrent.

- Sortez tout de suite de cette pièce, je ne veux plus que vous me voyiez ainsi. Sortez de cette pièce...

- Miranda... tenta son frère

- J'ai dit quoi ?! Partez!! Dégagez de cette pièce!!!

Sa voix méconnaissable, roque était quasiment inaudible. Elle s'était levée et semblait hors d'elle. Non, elle était hors d'elle. Elle avait arraché les appareils accrochés parsemés sur son corps. Le médecin et une infirmière arrivèrent et tentèrent en vain de la calmer. Elle les repoussa tout deux comme s'ils n'avaient été que des cibles en cartons. Et sans prévenir, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et monta sur le rebord.

- Mon dieu, Miranda! cria Gibbs en ultime recours, mais sans produire aucun effet sur sa soeur.

Elle prononça une dernière parole inaudible et...sauta...

- Et...elle a sauté?! s'excita Abby Sciuto qui venait d'apprendre la nouvelle.

- C'est... commença Ziva.

- Du suicide... termina McGee.

Gibbs n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet. Il avait, avec DiNozzo, tenté de la retrouver mais rien, comme si elle s'était volatilisée dans la nature, comme si elle avait disparu sous...

_"Eh Leroy, si t'étais terrorisé, si t'étais pas en état de marcher et qu'on serait à tes trousses, tu te cacherais où ?"_

_"T'as de ces questions, soeurette... Bah, dis comme ça, je sais pas. Je prendrais la première cachette que je trouverais, la plus discrète..."_

_"Moi, je me cacherais dans les égouts..."_

_"Des fois, je me demande si tu es ma soeur..."_

_"Non seulement c'est le dernier endroit auquel on penserait aller et en plus c'est glauque... J'adore..."_

- Si elle avait gardé sa fichu puce, on ne devrait pas arpenter les égouts de Washington ! Heureusement que des agents se sont portés volontaires… C'est fou comme c'est immense, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer...

- Cesse de te plaindre et de jacasser, DiNozzo, et cherche comme tout le monde.

- Ok, tu sais que...

Un bruit étouffé parvint jusqu'à leurs oreilles...Tony impressioné continua à parler, d'une tout autre manière, beaucoup plus grave, inquiète.

- T'entends?

- Ça ressemble à des sanglots.

- J'y mettrai ma main que c'est ta soeur.

Les deux agents firent signe au reste de la troupe de les suivre mais arrivés à un point il fut difficile de deviner d'où provenaient les pleurs.

- Eh... Bon, DiNozzo avec McGee, moi je vais avec Ziva, Miller vous restez avec Jackson.

Les deux derniers agents cités faisaient partie du groupe de volontaires pour rechercher Miranda. Ça faisait trois heures qu'ils cherchaient. Trois heures interminables ; sous l'ordre de Gibbs, ils se séparèrent tous...

- La lumière… C'est vers l'obscurité qu'il faut la diriger pas dans ma face, le Bleu... fit Tony à McGee.

- Le bruit de tout à l'heure se rapproche, Tony... dit ce dernier sans prêter attention à la remarque de son collègue.

- Essaie de braquer ton faisceau un peu plus loin mais pas trop. On ne sait jamais, elle peut être tout près.

Timothy s'exécuta ; et quand la lumière fut plantée plus loin, les deux agents purent deviner une ombre qui se balançait. Anthony prit son portable et essaya un numéro mais devant un échec apparent, il poussa un juron et en composa un autre.

[Abby, je ne peux pas prévenir Gibbs J'ai trouvé Miranda, on la ramène au NCIS, dis à Gibbs de nous attendre là bas.

[Elle va bien?

[Elle ira mieux quand elle sera sortie d'affaire...

[D'accord, je le préviens. À tout à l'heure

Et il raccrocha.

- Euh Tony...Tony... Je préfère rester en arrière, tu sais...pour ce genre de truc... Je suis pas doué... hésita Tim.

- Quel genre de truc ? fit septique le jeune italien.

- Bah…Tu sais… Réconforter les gens et tout...

- A mon avis, Miranda a besoin de plus qu'un simple réconfort...

- Oui, bien sûr... bredouilla le jeune agent

- C'est bon, elle est là. Je l'entends respirer. Pas de gestes brusques... Aucun...

- Pas de problème.

Tony frôla la jeune femme pour s'assurer de sa présence.

- Miranda? murmura-t-il

- ...

- Hey... C'est moi, je suis avec Timothy...

- Comment est-t-il mort? Est-ce que...vous vous êtes déjà posé la question?

- Miranda, de qui vous parlez...questionna l'ex agent de baltimore

- De lui, bien sûr...

- Vous allez vous reposer… Tout va aller bien et...

Elle l'avait réduit au silence en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Un simple geste qui était pourtant si doux et qui claquait comme une baffe sur le visage.

- Je ne suis pas folle...

- Je n'ai pas dit ça... De qui vous parlez?

- De Ari Aswari...

- Alors?

- Elle ne dort pas, elle se repose. Elle s'est lavée et changée. Maintenant, elle est dans la salle d'autopsie, elle n'a plus parlé de ce que tu m'as dit, DiNozzo... fit Ducky. Es-tu sûr qu'elle...

- Je n'ai pas rêvé, McGee était là : elle a parlé de Ari Aswari...

- Peut-être devrais-je aller lui parler... proposa Ziva

- Je ne sais pas si elle pourra te dire grand chose mais essaye, dit Gibbs

Elle entra doucement. Miranda était là, bien là. Elle arpentait la salle d'autopsie en touchant les murs comme s'ils lui parlaient et qu'elle les écoutait attentivement. Ziva n'osait que faire...

Ce fut Miranda qui fit le premier pas. En se levant, elle arborait un visage aux traits émaciés vers la jeune femme et lui sourit ; d'un sourire las, triste, plein de douleur et de souffrance... Elle en avait pris...trop d'épreuves, trop de morts...mais elle s'était toujours relevée droite, et plus forte encore.

- Vous aussi vous pensez que je dis n'importe quoi?

- Non.

- Vous me croyez?

- À moitié.

Après ce bref match de ping-pong de questions-réponses, Miranda esquissa un rictus digne de son frère.

- L'homme que j'ai tué, cet homme...était Ari… Maintenant, il est bel et bien mort...

- Je l'ai tué de mes propres mains... Ça ne pouvait pas être lui...

- Pourtant si...

- Miran...

- Si...

Ziva ne comprenait plus rien, mais le mot avait été dit calmement et pourtant avait semblé sortir de la bouche de Miranda tel un boulet de canon. Et dans les yeux émeraude de Miranda devenus bouteille sous l'effet de la colère, aucune inquiétude, ni de doutes. Seulement de la rage.

- Je...vous crois, mais pourquoi et comment, surtout ?

- Je ne sais pas, Mademoiselle David… Je ne sais pas... Je sais juste que maintenant, il est bel et bien mort.

**NCIS, 22 heures, bureau de Gibbs.**

Gibbs finissait d'écrire deux, trois choses et il partirait si tout allait bien. Tellement de doutes se bousculaient dans sa tête, de pensées incomplètes, incongrues... Il réfléchissait à tout et surtout à Miranda : elle était revenue, elle avait connu Ari, il avait connu sa soeur et elle n'avait que trop changé mais il l'avait reconnue...

_Il est des cicatrices, des cicatrices qui ne disparaissent jamais... Et parfois des plaies qui ne se ferment pas...Chaque partiel de notre vie, chaque seconde, notre cerveau s'en rappelle, et il suffit d'une brise pour balayer tout ce qu'on a construit... Miranda est de retour, sa plus grosse cicatrice...celle qu'il avait tant espéré revoir un jour...Ne jamais perdre de vue...Et cette fois ci elle est là pour de bon..._

_Le Hitra'ot,_

_Miranda._


End file.
